Jerome Plays Shrink
by jeromevaleska
Summary: You're an inmate at Arkham Asylum and Jerome decides to play shrink to get your attention.


You were a new inmate at Arkham Asylum, and the great lengths people sought to get what they wanted here continued to surprised you, not that it should have but it did nonetheless.

In your short time here, you grew to loathe the guards and doctors. There was always a pair of eyes watching you, and they all made you feel like you were crazy, which you weren't. You needed to get out of this dismal place, there was nothing here for you, and all of Gotham was waiting for you to break free from here. You couldn't stand the daily appointments you had with the therapists about improvements in your behavior, it was always the same basic questions about subjects such as how you were sleeping or them attempting to get you to speak about your feelings. You told them lie after lie just to get through the unbearable sessions, saying anything so that they would leave you alone and move onto the next patient. You were itching for some fun – you craved it, and you didn't think you were going to find any of it within these four gray walls. Though, you quickly learned that wasn't exactly true.

It was just a regular day in Arkham Asylum with nothing in particular happening, just the usual prattle from your fellow inmates. You couldn't help but groan in vexation when one of the guards told you that it was time for your therapy session, and when you stood up from the bed in your cell, he grasped you by your arm forcibly before pushing you into the small room where you had your appointments in. There was a little table in the center of the room with a chair on each side, and you mentally prepared yourself for another long, boring consultation.

The therapist was standing there with his head down, fixing up the cluttered mess on the table. He had soft, auburn hair, that was the first thing you noticed, and you vaguely thought that it looked familiar as you made your way over to take a seat.

"So let's get started now, shall we?" the man said in a faux 'I'm important' voice before finally sitting down in front of you where you met his blue-green eyes that flashed with a devilish glint you couldn't forget even if you tried, along with those freckles that dusted his face, and that white-toothed grin that stretched across his mouth. Your eyes scanned his face for a moment before you looked down at the white coat he was wearing that was marred with speckles of fresh blood.

"Jerome?" you said with a laugh, you were amused to say the least. "What did you do this time?"

"Jerome? I don't know who Jerome is, my name is-" he paused to lift the name tag that was attached to his coat, "Brian."

"Well Brian, aren't we going to start my therapy session?" you asked daringly with a raise of your brows, the curves of your lips threatening to form into a smile. You didn't get to see the ginger all that much because once the guards noticed how well you two got along, they made sure to separate you both into different rooms, so the redhead went to great lengths just to spend some alone time with you, which more than pleased you.

"Right," he continued to mock the voice of the therapist's humorless tone, it was so like him to have fun with this sort of thing, "so how are you feeling today? Anything on your mind?"

"I'm fine," you told him with a smug smile before you continued, "thinking of possibly calling the guards over here to let them know that one of the inmates is interviewing me, and that he killed my former therapist," you shrugged your shoulders as you glanced at your nails.

"Whatever do you mean, miss? That's crazy talk! Do you even know who you're talking to?" he scolded in his cheap imitation of a middle-aged man's voice.

"I just think it would be kind of unfortunate if 'Brian'," you taunted as you lifted your hands up, signifying your point with a gesticulation of your fingers, "didn't get to fuck me before he gets sent to solitary confinement."

The ginger looked at you with an amused grin upon the bold choice of your words, fond of the challenge that your eyes presented. "Oh you asked for it now, dollface," he said in a hypnotically low, dark chuckle before he stood up from his seat, and you instantly did the same with a wide smile playing on your lips.

The very next second, your back met the wall in a loud thud, and a jolt of pain shot through you but you didn't care the least bit. Mouth, hot and yearning, traced along your jaw, seeking out the smooth flesh along the column of your throat where he felt your whimper, nipping at the sensitive skin as he pressed his lower body against yours. He squeezed your breast with his crushing hand before rubbing his palm over your nipple, making it stiffen under his touch, and he repeated the same treatment to the other one.

You let go and just gave in to the pleasure, moaning and sighing as you thought of nothing but his skillful, sensual onslaught, and it was all you needed. You were throbbing with pleasure, your own need and desire growing with every delightful move he made on your body, his hands groping everywhere that he possibly could in his heated haze. His hand slipped underneath your dress and you opened your legs wide for him as his fingers tore your panties off to find the slick folds of your sex. He quickly found the pearl of flesh that was the core of your arousal, and with a slowness, he dragged his fingertip in circles around it, making you whine, your hips starting to grind as your pleasure built.

He shifted his hand so that his thumb was where his fingertip had been, and then in one abrupt motion he slid two digits inside your warmth. Your back arched as your breath caught, and he lowered his head down to continue nipping and sucking at your neck while his fingers plunged in further, coating them with your wetness. He started laughing as he watched the way you started to squirm and writhe against him from his rapid, relentless thrusts. Each time he glided back in, he pushed in deeper because of how easily he stretched you open for him by scissoring his fingers between your walls, making you keen despite yourself.

"Fuck, just get in me already, Jerome, we don't have much time," you urged him under an impatient growl, and he cackled at that while he crooked his fingers inside of you, allowing your walls to engulf them before he slowly pulled them away. His pupils were blown wide with a feral lust as his gaze followed yours, your eyes heavily lidded and lips parted as you looked back. Without wasting another second, he pushed his pants and underwear until it pooled around his ankles, and you glanced down with a smirk on your face when you saw how engorged his member was, the tip drizzling with pre-come.

"I got you dollface," he said with a wink before grabbing handfuls of your ass and hoisting you up by them, urging you to wrap your arms around his waist as his upper body pinned you down tightly between him and the wall. He pressed his forehead against yours before getting in position and pushing forward under your hiked up dress. He sheathed himself in your heat as your heels dug at the small of his back. He surged forward as your grip tightened on him, burying his member to the hilt inside of you and giving you only a moment of stillness before he pulled back and thrust right back in. You let out a loud moan as your legs hooked securely around him, feeling like you two couldn't be close enough.

There was a dangerous grin stuck on his face when you whimpered and twisted as his thrusts quickly picked up speed. You uttered your praises breathlessly against his lips as he filled you up with his thick, warm cock, pistoning rapidly in and out of you. Each harsh thrust shook your very core, making you shiver and whine as you grabbed the back of his shirt with one and his hair with the other, holding on both tightly for leverage as his hands shifted up to your ass, supporting you and keeping you upright completely as he railed into you with a ferocity you couldn't get enough of.

"Happy now, baby girl?" he asked with a smug grin as his eyebrows lifted, and all you could do in response was nod your head furiously. You leaned your head down and pressed your lips against his, mad with lust and completely consumed with it. You loved the way the girth of his shaft plunged deep into you again and again, and you were oh-so eager to accommodate him. He kept his firm body against yours as he continued to fiercely take your lips and his hands refused to let go of your ass as he clutched them once more.

Jerome relished in slapping and squeezing at your backside as he went balls deep into you, slamming you into the wall with each snap of his hips. Your body was trembling against his as your legs held his waist close and your heels pressed further into his back. "Oh don't stop, fuck, harder," you pleaded in a moan, biting your lower lip as you locked your gaze on his own, your eyes heavy and wide, brimming with smoldering lust. "Fuck me harder, as hard as you can give it to me," you demanded, your voice was higher than usual, breathier.

After you spoke you let out a gasp mixed with a moan as your body bucked wildly against his. The pleasure was coursing through you like electricity, wearing you down and leaving your body in constant motion, seeking nothing but blind release. You couldn't hold still for the life of you, your body bouncing frantically from the harsh slams upward of his hips as he shoved his member all the way inside of you.

"Fuck, your cunt feels so good around my cock, doll," he told you around a ragged breath, his fingers pressing tightly into the soft skin of your ass, driving forward with a fiery intensity. Your face contorted with pleasure as you whined straight from your throat as he slammed into your dripping wet heat, leaking with each harsh thrust into you, and your hand clenched tighter at his back while the other grabbed at the strands of his hair. Your legs around his waist were quivering as your slick, hot, velvety walls fluttered around his shaft, leaving him utterly lavished by attention and pleasure as he pressed onward mercilessly, his desire for you compelling him to keep going, and he didn't want it to end for anything.

Your head rolled back for another moan, exposing your neck to him which Jerome quickly peppered with kisses and nibbles as he pushed things even further, plunging into you with such heavy, feverish thrusts. Your whole body was shuddering violently as it surged and throbbed along with his punishing pace. The relentless pounding was doing you in, and you could not have been happier to have found yourself at his mercy, how he took you with such abandon, ready to do anything to get more of this. Your walls pulsated around him, keeping him enveloped there for as long as you possibly could, and you could feel your abdomen tightening, your body burning up in flames as you clung to him.

With a few more demanding thrusts, you couldn't take it anymore. Your orgasm was intense, and you weren't surprised that you lost yourself first. You moaned and twisted and howled as your sex clamped down around the invading member pounding deep into it. The increased pressure drove the ginger over the edge too, leaving him shoving against you one more time, restraining between the wall and his body as his cock twitched and gushed into your spasming sex, emptying himself and filling you with his come. The warmth that spread within you made your entire body shiver involuntarily, and you eagerly took it all.

You both remained pressed together a moment longer, exchanging sloppy kisses and holding onto one another tightly, purring into the other's lips as you two came down from your highs. At some point, you set your feet back on the floor, albeit a little clumsily, and Jerome wasn't pressing you against the wall quite as hard anymore. You two remained close though, as you simultaneously tried to gather your breath back once more.

"Fuck, we have got to do this again, who knew it could be so much fun playing shrink," he said with a boisterous laugh, and you playfully rolled your eyes at that, smirking in amusement. "Not so bored anymore, huh dollface?"

You supposed you had the ginger to thank for that.


End file.
